As semiconductor device structure sizes shrink, greater and greater control must be excised to control the formation of the ever shrinking structures. The location and dimensions of the smaller and smaller structures require careful control to ensure proper placement. At the minute dimensions involved, small errors in misplacement and/or size of structures formed can result in non-functional or mis-functioning devices. Processes involved in semiconductor device manufacture require ever increasing levels of precision to create the desired structures.